Theoritically Fanfiction
by SasaskiHana
Summary: I am unceremoniously tossed into the world of Shinobi where I am chased around by psychotic maniacs. Send Help.
1. Introduction

You know I never once thought of myself as a pessimist. I always considered myself more of an optimist, even under the worst circumstances. I considered what I thought I would do, or what I believed was necessary in my fanfictions, acting through an OC who usually held conveniently some kind of power, either good chakra control or more extreme cases she would hold some real kind of power, like a dojutsu or otherwise.

This wasn't exactly something I was unused to writing, I couldn't see my OC living very long without something, anything, to protect her.

This is where I bring into light that I also strongly desired to go to the Naruto world like in my fanfictions, however, I also didn't want to go there at all. It was strange, I liked my life here where I am safe, but sometimes I would dream about what it would be like in that other strange world.

This is an in dept scenario of what would happen if I became my OC, if I was, realistically, taking into consideration everything, thrown into the Naruto world, as silly as that sounds in a realistic sense.

Something I must add, one of my favorite characters is Orochimaru, an S-rank criminal. If there is one thing in my fanfictions that I always do, is have them encounter him one way or another. I... am not sure if I would want to encounter him in that world but I know that at some point one way or another I would seek to meet him. It would just be a matter of when, due to his nature as a homicidal maniac, and mine as a civilian girl with a fondness for adventure. I would meet him, though, I would be determined to do so. I would most likely prefer to meet, for my own safety, Orochimaru after Shippuden, that way I would be less likely to be murdered on the spot, especially if I involve myself in friendship with Naruto or Sasuke. However, one of my favorite versions of him is the pre-Shippuden version, the one that would most certainly kill me on the spot, so that encounter would have to be a consequence of my presence, and not of either of us seeking each other out alone, him because he finds out of my information, and me because of poor judgement.

Nevertheless, I still would try to place when and where he was always, because it is not a good idea to lose track of Orochimaru. I would probably also want to meet Itachi, I have a higher chance of survival if I keep my mouth shut and act as a background person to Kakashi or Naruto. I might also try to meet other Akatsuki members, though I doubt I would live long.

I suppose this might sound like ramblings to you, but to me, my actions would consist mostly of trying to stop the end of the world while also trying to meet Orochimaru, which might cause the end of the world. Do you see my dilemma?

I would want to meet him, but I would be terrified to do so, not exactly because it would kill me, but because it I might cause the deaths of so many, and also just because I'm meeting someone who's my favorite character so there are nerves there. Also, it's Orochimaru can you really blame me for being nervous.

He really isn't someone you want to mess with or make an enemy of.

Anyway, here we are, you see my problems, you understand what I would so desire to do upon reaching the Naruto world. I'd want his attention, but I don't know if I could handle it.

Now we come to a standstill.

So, what comes next? Where do I land? When do I land? Do I get chakra or not? Or do I eventually obtain chakra in some way? I personally think I wouldn't have chakra, but I could get it, either by Naruto or by medical way. (That would no doubt be unpleasant, and quite possibly by either Tsunade, Kabuto, Orochimaru or maybe adult Sakura, as they would be the only ones capable of pulling of such a feat of medical revolution. Tsunade and Sakura would be unwilling due to the most likely high risk of death, therefore it would take an epic bargain for them to do it. Orochimaru and Kabuto have no such qualms, however, that is also precisely the issue, they wouldn't be very invested in my survival, they would only care to see if it worked or not regardless of my own wellbeing. Tsunade and Sakura would stop if my life was at risk, whilst they wouldn't.

I… would have be desperate to go to those two bad Scientist, though I might go after Tsunade and Sakura if they refuse to finish or they are stumped or distracted. It would depend on how much I want it. Or need it.

I would not approach Orochimaru with that sort of thin until after Shippuden though, because I am not approach him with that in his mad snake phase.

Now for the location, I'm thinking Valley of the End, it's poetic, easy to imagine, not to mention it's in a geographically convenient spot.

Language, I do believe they would speak Japanese, luckily, it's not that hard to imagine someone who can speak Japanese, so that's not exactly farfetched. Secondly, the biggest concern here would be when I am. Valley of then puts me any time after Hashirama vs Madara, I would prefer to also be after the Nine-Tails, or even after Chunnin Exams. Best time would be Shippuden, or during the time skip, probably right after Sasuke left.

That would skip any guilt tripping nonsense, as the only person I would not be saving that wasn't a villain would be the Third Hokage and arriving after his death would be convenient.

This is realistically, but realistic doesn't have to be awfully inconvenient. It works for me. Now, let's recap here, I would arrive in the Valley of the End shortly before Shippuden, let's say three months before it starts. Then, I would not possess chakra, but hold the potential to have functional chakra coils implanted in me without killing me. I guess it would be a matter of getting my body to accept the coils rather than reject them, like a disease. I'm no biologist so I'm not sure how that would all work, or, hell, not even a biologist would know exactly how that works since chakra isn't real.

Furthermore, I would most likely have a mini-panic attack upon realizing what just happened, but I would be, shall we say, more equipped to deal with this as opposed to normal people, for three very good reasons.

1\. I am a Naruto fan and therefore possess information on the world

2\. I have wanted to go into the Naruto and thought over every single scenario religiously for the past four years.

3\. Based on the two things noted about, I would not be as likely to freak out, rather, I would be more shocked than terrified.

Having said that, I would still freak out, but it would more long term than most, I would freak out later in time.

Now, having considered all the issues listed I would like to welcome you, dear reader, to my story.


	2. Prologue

Pain.

Burning intense pain in her shoulder, but she couldn't care for that. She was to focused on the man who stood before her. He chuckled, his eyes were hallow, and yet they were burning with un-hidden curiosity.

That's what she was, after all, a curiosity.

"That looks like an awfully painful wound there, my dear, I apologize, I did tell them to be gentle." He purred, poking at the still rather tender flesh. Wincing in pain, she scoffed, glaring at the man. "As if I would believe that." He reeled back, the corners of his lips pulling upwards as he examined her.

Golden eyes burned into green. She refused to tremble, even has her legs wobbled, she refused to be _weak, _even though she held a chakra system that didn't even_ work right. _

She hadn't planned for him to catch her like this.

"If you're going to kill me, what are you waiting for?" She asked, though she knew the answer. The man chuckled, once again, looking down at her like she was some kind of.. toy.

"Kill you? I don't want to kill you my dear...not yet, I'm afraid."

Her lips thinned. So he did know, and he does plan to use her. "You're quite the evasive little thing, aren't you? It was very difficult to track you down, despite your friend's best efforts to keep you from me." He stepped around her, simply pacing across the room as if taunting her. She wouldn't have it.

"And you are quite the persistent pest, I can account for that much. What exactly did I do to warrant such unwanted attention?" She spat, though she knew exactly what she had done, it had been her plan after all. A botched, half-though through, plan, but still a plan nonetheless that worked a_ little too well. _

He chuckled. "Kukuku...like you don't already know..."

* * *

Let me start of by saying this, when I found myself in Naruto, I didn't hadn't gracefully.

No... I certainly did not. In fact, I damn well near had a heart attack. But then I thought I could just go about, keep my head down and lay low. That would be logical thing to do, anyways. That's what I did, at first but... well.

Things never work out the way you want them to, do they?

I won't lie and say they I never wanted this, because there was a time I did. I won't say that I never wanted to be in the Naruto, because let's face it, we've all considered it. What it would be like, and we've all had points where we wished, just once, we could be in the Ninja world. That mindset is what got me in this mess.

I didn't have chakra, I knew that much. I also knew I was in the land of fire, near the valley of the end. It was that difficult to navigate, though it was hard to find food. Hunting and gathering only got me so far, and stealing was hard enough at it was, especially since I was half concerned from whom I was stealing.

I did not want to make the mistake of robbing a ninja. That would just be the end of me.

Still, I did what I had to, I moved forward, bit by bit each day. I spent a lot of time wondering what the cannon characters were doing. I will say that just because I didn't have chakra didn't mean I didn't at lest try to get myself into some kind of shape. I was dead set on getting a six back and being able to do the splits. Flexibility would have to be my strong suit, then I would have to be clever if I wanted to live.

And I so wanted to live. I really, thoroughly did enjoy some moments of this life. Honestly, it was something to wake up, do whatever I'd wanted to do, then wonder what previously fictional characters are doing at that moment.

It was certainly something I could get used to.

Shame the peaceful part didn't last as long as I'd hoped.


	3. Sasaki and the Fujiyama Family

The sun hung low on the horizon, as birds flew overhead, she could feel the wind pick up speed. There was a storm coming, and it wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Sasaki, dear, why don't you come in? It's getting rough out there." Sasaki turned to face Fujiyama-san, a local who graciously allowed her stay there, in exchange for household work and the care of his five children, a girl and four boys. Kimiko, the youngest and the girl, around three was a shy little thing, very frail and had taken to Sasaki instantly. She was one of the reason's the girl was even here, Kimiko rarely spoke.

Sasaki suspected autism wasn't something people spoke of or were aware of in the Shinobi world, let alone the civilian part of it. Fujiyama-san, unfortunately had to work most of the day, and with his eldest at only thirteen, Kimiko wasn't cared for as much as she should. Sasaki gladly became a somewhat nanny for the children, taking care of household matters while Fujiyama-san was out. Her presence seemed to take a lot of grief of the man's shoulders, as ever since his wife had died in childbirth, the children had been mostly on there own while he worked.

He was a carpenter, and unfortunately had to work very late hours in order to support his family, Sasaki pitied the man, he loved his family dearly.

"There's a storm coming." Sasaki noted, her eyes stilled fixed on the sullen sky. Fujiyama frowned, squinting at the sky. "Yes…" Sasaki could sense the worry in his voice and tone and was quick to reassure him. "But don't worry Fujiyama-san, I'm sure it'll pass over quickly." Fujiyama's gaze seemed to lighten up as he planted a false smile on his lips. "You don't need to reassure mean, Sasaki-chan, I'm not as fragile as I might seem, believe it or not." He said, unconvincingly. Sasaki still smiled and nodded, unconvinced but she wasn't going to argue.

"Tomo! COME BACK HERE WITH THAT IT'S MINE!" A little boy, no older than five, ran past the two adults, grinning and giggling madly clutching a piece of parchment in his tiny little hands.

The two exchanged looks as Ichiro, the eldest ran after his little brother, with Eiji hot on his heels. "Nii-san wait up!" Sasaki sighed and followed, as Fujiyama laughed at his son's antics.

"Give that back! It's private! You aren't meant to be looking at it!" Ichiro had cornered Tomo and finally had his belongings back, as little Tomo cried on the floor. Sasaki rushed to the child's side and looked over at Ichiro, who held the paper tightly in his hands. "What exactly is so important that you had to hurt your brother, Ichiro?" She questioned. Ichiro's cheeks flared and he turned away. "You aren't my mother; you can't make me tell you."

"But I am your father." Fujiyama stood in the entrance to the room. "And you will obey Sasaki, answer her questions, Ichiro." The boy looked down, and begrudgingly opened the folded paper. On it was a beautifully drawn girl, around his age. "That's beautiful, Ichiro, did you draw that?" Sasaki asked, avoiding asking if the boy had a crush or not, sparing him any further embarrassment.

"Yes." He admitted, the corner of his lips turning up. "You're quite talented." She complimented and his cheeks went red again, and he huffed, walking off. Tomo had calmed down by now and was focused on a flower that had blown in from the powerful wind outside.

Sasaki walked over to the blown open window, and quickly secured it before the downpour could get in. She looked at Fujiyama who grimaced knowingly as the wind began to howl. Sasaki went off looking for Kimiko, as she could get quite nervous to strong winds and would need comforting. Sasaki had been working at the Fujiyama household for two months now, there house was in the Land of Fire, near the Valley of the End, but far enough so that you'd be walking a half a day. She's yet to encounter a single Shinobi.

That was soon to change.

_**(Theoretically Fanfiction) **_

My place in the Fujiyama household as a civilian nanny was the perfect hiding spot. Nobody would ever think I held the information that I do, and if I could only wait out the storm, then I could be free.

For fifteen years, at least.

I had to pick out an alias in order to fit in better, thankfully due to the odd nature of anime, I did not need to worry about ethnicity, as I spotted, strangely, Caucasian people around the Land of Fire despite the Japanese culture. I would imagine Uchiha to be more leaning towards Asian features, while Sakura and Naruto were more European in appearance. The Fujiyama family appeared to be Caucasian, most of them with brown or blue eyes and brown hair.

Perfectly plain, perfectly blended. Just what I'd been looking for.

It was nicely warm in the Land of Fire, though it did have its colder temperatures I arrived here in early March. Spring is by far my favorite season as everything new is sprouting out of the earth, and fresh start is to be had. Ironic, given my situation.

I'm eighteen years old, so it's not like I'm a child, though I am still quite young, I'm glad I'm not quite a child anymore, especially here. I suppose it would be a bit ignorant of me to assume I would be safer as an adult, given this is the Shinobi world after all, and if anything, a child might be given a bit more mercy than I.

I sincerely doubt it though, as again, remember of whom we are talking about. Children can be soldiers in this world, as disgusting as that is. You don't realize that, while watching the anime, that these are twelve-year-old children being attacked and even killed.

It's truly sickening once the realization hits you, then after that you are angry at all those who would call themselves adults, until you realize that they themselves would not know any better, having been in the exact same situation as a child themselves. It's awfully conflicting, really.

Then of course, there is a very keen awareness of what exactly is going to happen, soon enough, and the amount of people who will suffer and die because of it. It's a weight that rears its ugly head at the most inconvenient of times. Truly, I cannot describe quite what it feels like to know what happens next, it's an odd sense, really, that I know exactly what the Akatsuki are planning, that I have information most would kill for.

Truly remarkable, and almost maddening, how hilarious if it when you think about it. I know things that both help or end them, I know things that would have their enemies emboldened to attack, I know things that could ruin people.

I know so many things, is this what being a spy is like, I wonder? I often wonder where he is, you know. Orochimaru. It's really irritating how much I'm tempted to find him, because I know I could, I know when he will be, where his base it. It's just… not something I know is good for my survival. Truly a dilemma.

_**(Theoretically Fanfiction) **_

Sasaki couldn't sleep that night, so she went out onto the town. The storm had done some damage, and so Fujiyama had work, therefore she was finally payed what she was owed. (Of course, she insisted on a lower amount knowing he would need it for his family, yet he refused and had her payed what she was owed nonetheless.)

The redhead entered a local tavern, as that was were you would get all the good information, it was how she stayed up to date (well as good as she could be) on the events of cannon.

The Third Hokage was dead, and it's been about two years give or take, so she's expecting to hear about something regarding Suna soon enough. That or Konoha's destruction, though that would be a while. She dreaded hearing about the Fourth Shinobi War, it would be a terrifying day, it would.

Sasaki has greatly debated going to Konoha, it's something she thinks about almost every day. She doubts she would be able to get in, however, without an official ID or background check. She would then be deemed a sketchy person due to her lack of background and most likely arrested. Sasaki didn't want to be arrested so she decided to forgo Konoha until later, when it was calmer in terms of tourists.

Upon entering the tavern Sasaki took a seat at the front and greeted Takumi, the bartender who'd recently been employed, with her assistance. Poor boy had been needing a job, so she opted to help him out by asking around. Now he's bartender, and no longer a poor broke bloke.

"What can I get you today, Sasaki-chan?" He asked cheerfully, brushing off some flour from his hair. Sasaki wondered how on earth he'd even gotten it there, but then quickly responded, as she realized there had been a moment of silence between them. "Ah, well, how about something light for tonight? I don't need to wake up with another nasty hangover." She'd made the mistake of downing a bit to much a few nights ago and found herself awakening in a tree just outside the village. After that, she'd watched her intake, as she didn't need to mess up her image with the locals, they already disliked her enough due to her foreign accent and 'mysterious past.'

Honestly, Sasaki wished they would mind their own damn business instead of prying into hers. She didn't need people asking who she was, as far as she was concerned, she was from a farm that was destroyed in a fire in the Land of Wind (tragically she was the lone survivor), and she travelled here for a fresh start.

"Here you go then." Takumi handed her a shot, which she downed quickly, glancing around the room. That's when, in the corner of her eye something glinted, the light from the candles flashing into her eyes. Sasaki froze, mid drink, before finishing it and waving Takumi back over.

"Takumi, what do you know about the folks over there?" She whispered, nodding at a strange looking group. Takumi looked at them, before shrugging. "Well, they're from the Land of Sound, and they've been all quiet for a while now. Best not disturb them, though, they don't seem to friendly." He responded, keeping his voice low.

Her fears having been realized, Sasaki stood and payed for her drink before hurrying out of the tavern. She glanced behind her several times, self-conscious of her breathing and footsteps as her heartbeat like a drum.

She feared returning to the Fujiyama home. There had been three of them in total, and she knew by the weapon she'd spotted that they were Shinobi, or something close. Whatever they were this village wasn't safe for her anymore, not while they were here. She regretted this, because it would seem like she was taking off after getting paid, so she would leave behind a note of apologies at the Fujiyama doorstep, explaining the basics of why she was leaving and that if she stayed they would be in danger.

The reason why she believed herself to be a new target, was simply put, _they had been looking at her._ This was especially troubling considering that they were most likely Shinobi, and therefore, she would be unlikely to escape them.

Still, she could lead them away from the village, just to ensure the safety of the Fujiyama family and the friends she had made in the place.

_**(Theoretically Fanfiction)**_

* * *

**I do hope you've enjoyed my story so far. If you have, then do tell me, should Sasaki escape from the Sound, or should she be captured? Do you think she will be able to escape? Please tell me in the comments. **


	4. Change of Plans

It was dark and cold, and muddy, terribly muddy. Sasaki was half ready to scream every time she steps on a twig, her heart was pounding in her chest, her palms were, and her legs trembled- she truly believed she was about to die at any moment.

Every moment in the trees could be a Shinobi, every crunch of leaves could bring them one sound closer to her location, she was terrified of what could happen to her.

She had veered away from the path not long ago, and she could barely see where she was going, only sprinting at every sound before coming to fast walk, eyes darting around every corner.

She wouldn't have to look for long, as three figures suddenly appeared, surrounding her. Sasaki took a breath, eyeing them, silently praying for survival before addressing the attackers.

"Who are you, and what do you want with me?" Her voice came out squeakier than she liked, and she forced herself to stand up straight despite the trembling in her legs. A snicker came from behind her, she didn't look. "A girl without chakra." The one to her left spoke. "You'd make a fine gift for Orochimaru-Sama." Sasaki felt all her fears realized in one moment. She knew she couldn't say anything without risking leading on that she knew to much, so she would have to play the victim for now.

She ran.

_** (Theoretically Fanfiction)**_

Every-time you think you've felt the worse you can, something proves you wrong. I thought that my fear upon entering a completely new world was the biggest I would ever feel.

I was wrong, of course. Even now, I must admit, my desire to meet him is tempting me. Not that I could outrun these Shinobi, they will catch me, and right now I only run to play the victim. I'm a scared girl, scared girls run.

That is something I am, and I cannot escape that fact, so I will run and I will be caught. I will looked as scared as I feel, and I do feel scared so I suppose playing the terrified girl would work.

Something burns inside me, though, at being perceived in that way, what is it? Ah. Pride. I forgot about that. Will running really keep me alive? What do I do if I don't run.

I stopped, disregarding the Shinobi who followed like cats toying with a mouse. I stood there, as little drop lets of water began to fall from the sky, and I looked up at it. Though the clouds, though dimly lit, was the moon. _She_ was in the moon, and she would be awoken if everything goes as it was.

Could I stop it I wonder?

Could I change the tides of fate?

Could I stop people from dying?

Could I prevent the war?

Could I effect the timeline so much that I could save so many lives?

Could I re-write this story?

I turned, ignoring the danger, ignoring the downpour, ignoring every instinct in my body. The Shinobi had not moved, only turned towards me. I looked at them and they me. I held up my hands, surrendering to them against all better thoughts.

"Well then, please excuse that you gave me quite the fright." I held my eyes in a motion that would allow them to tie me up and uttered a thoroughly overused phrase that send shivers down my spine as a spoke quite clearly. "Take me to your leader."

_** (Theoretically Fanfiction)** _

* * *

**Sorry for such the short chapter, I'll publish more soon. Promise. **


	5. The plot thickens

"To their leader? Why would you want to see Orochimaru-Sama, girl, are you mad?" A familiar voice sounded, and she turned her head, looking into the cold eyes of Kabuto Yakushi.

_Fuck me._ Sasaki thought. _Well, gotta get him interested. _

"Hello Kabuto Yakushi." She spoke to him, and he stiffened. "Oho? I hadn't quite thought anyone would know who I am."

"Not even you know who you are, so of course you wouldn't think anyone would. You are the boy who forgot himself, no name, no family. You are taken and molded by others, by your mother, who you killed and now wear the glasses of, and by root, who you abandoned in favor of Orochimaru. A spy, a medic, and a scientist." The words tumbled from her lips like fire, her eyes blazed as she looked into his.

"I wouldn't underestimate the things I know, Yakushi-san." She decided to address him respectfully, purely based on her own principles. Kabuto's eyes were wide, before he quickly narrowed them and a grin slid onto his face.

"My, aren't we full of surprises. I had thought you were just an anomaly without chakra, but now it would seem instead of a fly I've caught a bird." He pushed up his glasses. "Very well, I'll grant your wish to see Orochimaru-Sama."

_Well not really a wish, just something I said in the moment to make myself interesting so I live... but sure... _Sasaki thought as they bound her arms. She started to panic though, as she actually really didn't want to end up as a lab rat.

Her heart began to pout wildly as she forced herself to walk forward with the group, Kabuto shot her a sideways glance at her calm deminor, but Sasaki wondered if he heart her heartbeat, as it was the only thing she could hear. It felt like it would burst at any moment.

"OI! LET HER GO YOU BASTARD!" Sasaki turned just in time to see a whirl of bright blue before something send her flying backwards, and her head slammed against a tree. Her vision was spotty, but she could have sworn she just saw someone in a orange jumpsuit...

* * *

When Sasaki awoke she fully expected to be in some kind of cell. She didn't think whoever attempted to save her would be able to beat Naruto, but her surroundings suggested otherwise. She was in some kind of hotel room, or maybe an Inn? Sasaki wasn't sure.

"Oh, you're awake, Dattebayo." Sasaki's head whipped in the direction of the noise, and she saw Uzumaki Naruto... he was younger than his Shippuden self, but still old enough to be not twelve anymore.

"What happened?" She asked. Naruto grinned. "Well, we stopped Orochimaru's thugs from taking you!" He declared and Sasaki stared at him.

She's been saved by Naruto. That blue she'd seen must have been his rasengan, and that combined with his age... he's left the village and is traveling with Jiraiya.

"So why were they after you?" Naruto asked, and Sasaki rubbed her neck. "Well... I don't have chakra.." Naruto's eyes widened. "What?! But everyone has chakra!"

"Well, I don't. I guess because I was different like that, it attracted Kabuto's attention. He wanted to dissect me." Sasaki shivered. She had no doubt that's what he had planned before she started talking. Naruto shivered, looking disgusted. "Yeah that sounds like Kabuto.." He said, before looking back at her.

"What's your name? I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" He all but declared and Sasaki actually smiled. "I'm Sasaki."

"So Sasaki, where you from?" She looked down. "I'm from a village not far from here... I left because I knew they were watching me, and I have... people, there, that I care about, that I didn't want to hurt. So I left. Bad things... happen to people I get close to." She explained.

"Why? Your lack of chakra?" Naruto asked and Sasaki shook her head. "No.. I... I have this other ability. It let's me know things, things about people that I shouldn't... for instance, your favorite food is... ramen." She said, and Naruto's eyes widened and he gasped comically. "You're like a psychic!" He said, and Sasaki waved her hand. "Not really, I'm not that cool. But, the knowledge does get me in trouble. Like with Kabuto, I knew who he was, so I told him things about himself so that way he would be forced to keep me alive. But now I guess that backfired, because now he's probably gonna tell Orochimaru about me and my knowledge." She explained, letting her feelings out. If there was anyone she was going to trust, it would be Naruto.

Naruto frowned. "So... you think he's gonna be after you now?" Sasaki nodded, and Naruto's eyes sharpened. "Well, that's not gonna happen. He's not gonna get another person." Naruto said, this... almost guilty look on his face, but it was a determined one as well. He was no doubt remembering Sasuke, and he would protect her from Orochimaru purely because he was just a good person, and also because of Sasuke.

It worked for Sasaki, she needed protection now, and she'll take what she can get.

"Hey Naruto, has our little guest awoken-" Jiraiya walked in and looked at Sasaki. "Oh. Hello there, glad to see you've finally woken up." He greeted her, walking over to Naruto. "Naruto, why don't you go and work on your training."

"HA?! BUT WHY?! I'VE BEEN TRAINING FOR FIVE DAYS STRAIGHT PERVY-SAGE!"

"JUST DO WHAT I SAID!"

Naruto huffed out the door, while Jiraiya looked at her. Sasaki shifted, knowing she would have to watch herself with him. Naruto she could trust, Jiraiya... while he was one of the good guys, that didn't make him any less likely to turn on her if he thinks she's a threat.

"So, who are you and why were you being taken by those sound nin?"

* * *

**That's another chapter. Sorry it's been a while, got finals coming up so I'll be studying more than writing. I'll try to update when I can! **


End file.
